(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roof jack for connecting an air discharge duct from a roof mounted air conditioning unit to an air supply duct in a roof of a building and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an adjustable roof jack with a flexible boot for receiving a portion of the air discharge duct therein. The roof jack is adaptable for both flat and different pitch roofs.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been various designs and shapes of roof jacks used with roof mounted evaporative coolers, air conditioning units, heat pumps and the like mounted on flat and pitched building roofs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,266 to Baker, an adjustable roof jack is disclosed. The roof jack includes an upper rectangular box-like member pivotally attached to a lower rectangular box-like member. The pivot points are located intermediate the front and back of the two members.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,066 to Carnahan, another type of roof jack is described having an upper frame member pivoted on top of a lower frame member. The upper frame member includes extension panels, which are attached to a side of the lower frame member.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,781,401 and 4,526,091 to Sharp, two different types of adjustable roof jacks are disclosed. One roof jack includes an adjustable duct section with a curved end used for connecting to an air duct bend. The other roof jack includes a single sheet metal pattern with duct sections connected to each other with a sheet metal bend hinge. The hinge allows for angle adjustments on different pitch roofs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,608 to Reaser, a furnace roof jack is described having a pivoting flashing plate. The flashing plate is attached to pitched roofs having various pitch angles.
None of the above prior art patents disclose the unique features, functions and advantages of the subject adjustable roof jack with flexible boot as described herein.